Kouchu (GT)
Kouchu is a main character of Garnet and Turquoise manga based on the Garnet and Turquoise anime. Appearance Kouchu has a white face along with short black hair, and his eyes are tense serious. His eyes are black. Skin Tone and Features His skin tone is a light peach, and his skin is attractful to touch. There are no other features. Build, Health, and Disability He is average and eats healthy food often well, but not every time. He also had magicial powers. Clothing He wore a bad-boy size motorcycle outfit every time he is on a mission and wears sunglasses. Not every time he wear this but he also wore a tank top and a khaki pants, along with a white scarf. Movement and Posture Kouchu moves fast depending on how important the emergency or mission is. Kouchu also rides with his motorcycle to reach is location faster. History Kouchu went to his journey but found a harmed Roaracryst by it's was so he kept and took care of it. Finally,Kouchu caught his first Crystal Monster:Noroth, and he met Aroku and his sister, Asuna, which Kouchu is known to be best friends to.Kouchu then met Ichigo, and after saving her, he promised to date her oneday. Kouchu a flying badge, then, went to the tower because Kouchu lost in the Ghost Gym. After catching a ghost, he is able to beat the gym and earned the Ghost badge. Kouchu went in the Shuriken Gym and lost to Bella thanks to Fives trick, Bella trusts them. They sends the Cheeta Girls to sink Kouchu and crew in water. Then Kouchu told Bella five were wrong and she lied. Bella was able to trust Kouchu. So Bella rescued Kouchu and his friends and rematched, which this time, Kouchu won the fourth badge. Kouchu won his fifth badge, and went to the Natalie Hotel to rest. Kouchu was busy few episodes of the Garnet arc, Kouchu joins Garnet's group and agrees to save Turquoise. wwhile Garnet saves Turquoise. When Garnet's team was lost and Garnet alone, Kouchu helps Garnet along with Tykon and Wally, together, to save Turquoise. After that, Garnet changed from his war life into human life. Kouchu then met Ichigo, and after saving her, he promised to date her one day. Kouchu continues his journey, with the sixth badge, and his Noroth evolved into a Trinoth. Over the seventh badge, battled George and won his sixth badge. Kouchu earned the last 2 badges and went in the league. He lost 1 round. Kouchu was told he needs 16 more badges to get to the Natalie Championships. Kouchu and his crew sailed to the Furika Natalie to earn his ninth badge. Kouchu then earned his tenth badge and the Devil, created by the Cheeta Girls were destroying the city. Kouchu and his friends team up, with all their Crystal Monstersto defeat the devil and the cheeta girls, and the Marukas. Kouchu earned his eleventh badge at Rutter City Gym. Before his twelveth badge, Kouchu met his evil counterpart, Red Kouchu and he found out that he kidnaps his friends. Kouchu was able to defeat Kouchu facing Red Kouchu Red Kouchu and rescues his friends, and shares his first kiss with Ichigo. Kouchu went to earn the twelve badge at the XYZ Gym. Kouchu met his Crystal Monsters that was with Professor Shari, and plays with them. They teamed up to defeat HER because they drowned the Natalie Fury. Kouchu refix the Natalie Fury and was given a Sphere Gold. Kouchu then enrolls in the CrystalTech Class of Enfication (CTCE for short), which trainers can have their powers communicated with Crystal Monsters. Kouchu then learn what was to communicate with Crystal Monsters and learning a Natalian Language. However, the Natalian Language doesn't help with it's communication, but with Kouchu's new powers with his Crystal Monsters form a Rottobigin, a strongest than their normal forms and Kouchu and Rottobigin combine their powers to make a new symbol. Learning six techniques, Renu, Genushu, Jaruko, Harika, Ketchu, and Dechachu, Kouchu understands and was able to defeat Devil Jin Jr. Kouchu then countinues his adventures in the Natalie Region. His life is going nowhere until he meets Ichigo for a date. Kouchu takes an instant liking to Ichigo and the nice and sweet ways she learnt during her years in the city. However, when a monster tries to hit Kouchu, Ichigo springs to the rescue. Kouchu begins to notices that Ichigo is actually rather lovely at heart. But, the pressures of Ichigo's job as a doctor leave her blind to Kouchu's affections and Kouchu takes up traveling to try an distract herself. Finally, when disrespectful brawler, G to come between them, Ichigo has to act fast. But will they ever find the sensational love that they deserve? After G was sent to jail, Kouchu saves Ichigo, and then, for the sake of time, Ichigo kisses Kouchu. Kouchu earns the thirteenth badge in the Noron Gym. When Kouchu earns his fourtheenth badge at the gym, when he goes to Professor Shari's Lab, all his Crystal Monsters from the storage, make him a suprise for seeing them again. Kouchu earns his fifthteen badge at Earon Gym, and soon earned his sixth badge. After several days of training, Kouchu went to the league. He lost to John in a runner-up finals, and decided to go to Oron Natalie. Kouchu got his seventeenth badge then an eightteenth badge at Groundon Gym. After Kouchu earns his nineteenth badge. With his 20th badge, Kouchu continued his journey. After Kouchu earns 4 badges, he beats the league, now he defeated Champion Jaru. In the 24th season, Kouchu and his friends defeated the monster and saves the world. They say goodbye to Asuka, Tetsu, Alica, Asuma, Aroku, and Turquoise because Asuka is going to Farko to enter the league champs and Alica and Tetsu is going to get married in the Oregon region, and Asuna is going to Farko, and Alan and Mahuna went to pick a starter Crystal Monsters. Kouchu and Ichigo married and have a baby names Satoshi. Soon, Kouchu work for the K-9 agent Crystal monsters # Category:Male Characters